Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of a telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals (e.g., user equipment (UE)), each of which can communicate with one or more base stations over downlink or uplink resources where the base stations can generate resource grants for the downlink or uplink resources for communicating to the wireless terminals.
Various mechanisms exist in LTE that define UE prioritization or deprioritization of frequencies in measuring cells for reselection. For example, a UE may prioritize a frequency previously utilized in communicating with a closed subscriber group (CSG) cell in measuring cells for reselection regardless of other indicated cell priorities. In another example, the UE may prioritize a multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) frequency during an MBMS session regardless of other indicated cell priorities. Moreover, for example, the UE may receive one or more deprioritization commands to deprioritize one or more frequencies in a radio resource control (RRC) Connection Rejection message in measuring cells for reselection. UEs presently deprioritize such frequencies in measuring cells without consideration of other rules that prioritize the frequencies, though such behavior may not always be desirable.